1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cylinder lock device, in more particular, to a cylinder lock device in which functions are changed in accordance with a master key and a valet key.
2. Related Art
There are vehicle families which provide two kinds of key, one of which is a master key used by a driver for driving and another is a valet key. The valet key is used, for example, for depositing a vehicle by passing a key to a valet parking attendant of a hotel and entrusting him to move the vehicle to the parking etc. Both of the master key or the valet key can be used for locking or unlocking doors of the vehicle and start up an engine. Furthermore, it is possible to lock or unlock a trunk or a glove box with the master key, but not with the valet key.
Meanwhile, as a cylinder lock device used for the doors or the like of the vehicle, a cylinder lock device having a rotor arranged to be rotatable inside a body A in cylindrical shape and formed such that a key hole extends in an axial direction, has been known (for example, disclosed by JP-A-8-004378). In the cylinder lock device, a plurality of tumblers are provided in the rotor to be movable in a radial direction, and each tumbler is biased toward an outer radial direction and engaged with a sleeve. When a key is inserted into an insert hole, each tumbler is moved by a groove of the key. When a regular key is inserted, the engagement of each tumbler with the sleeve is released, so that the rotor and the sleeve are separated from each other to be rotatable. By rotating the key, a lever member is rotated together with the rotor to conduct the locking or unlocking operation.
However, in the conventional cylinder lock device disclosed by JP-A-8-004378, there is a problem in that it is not possible to change a function or an operation of the cylinder lock device in accordance with the master key or the valet key respectively.